Ikanaide
Ikanaide is the sixth episode and season finale of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again, it premiered on August 2, 2018. Plot One Week Before: Fer is walking across the school alongside Danna and Magdiel, they watch Frank and Karla holding hands, and Fer asks if Karla is the "Monthly catch" of Frank, Danna comments that they are a real nice couple, but Fer questions if Frank is really able to love any girl, since he gets a new girlfriend every month. Magdiel explains Fer that he's 14 years old, he doesn't know what true love is, "Well I know what it is" Fer replies. Present Day: Fer is digging three holes in the school's backyard, Magdiel asks if Fer's actions were necessary, he answers that they were in order to protect the rest of the group and that he only wants his friends to be safe, Magdiel says that she wants to protect her friends, but doesn't want to harm other people. Six Days Before: Fer is preparing to play basketball when Danna appears, she asks Fer if he has already told Magdiel about his crush on her, Fer urges her to be quiet. Danna says that they would be a real nice couple unlike Frank and Karla, but Fer questions if Magdiel would really feel love towards Fer, Danna says that there is only one way to find it out and gives Fer advice on how to treat ladies, Fer thanks her. Present Day: Fer checks on Diana and Omar, who are trying to fix the truck, Diana states that it's beyond repair and Omar hopes he can get it back on track so they can search for his sisters, but Diana refuses to abandon the school since it can be their new Safe Zone, after this both fight until Omar storms off. Fer then goes to check on Danna, who is helping Magdiel and Esmeralda building a fence, they talk about what happened before and Fer explains that he had to kill Zulemmy to put her out of her missery and prevent Frank of harming Karla, she says that she understands, while Magdiel admits she was scared of Fer on that moment, Esmeralda tells Fer that probably there was another way to stop Frank without hurting him, Fer says that problems can't always be fixed without casualities, Esmeralda says that she doesn't want to live in a world where they will have to fix the problems hurting people and Magdiel and Danna follow suit. Five Days Before: Fer is drawing on his notebook quiet and lonely, when Danna approaches, she asks Fer why he is looking blue, and he reveals Danna that in a few days he will travel to Japan, a shocked Danna asks why he has to leave for Japan. Fer explains that his mother was born in Japan and he was raised there, so they would be travelling back to home. Danna says that she doesn't wants Fer to leave, since he is her best friend. fer says that he doesn't wants to leave neither, but that he has to. A heartbroken Danna runs out the classroom in tears. Present Day: Fer enters the abandoned classroom where he broke Danna's heart, he watches the draw he made that day, it's a draw of him, Danna and Magdiel. "Nandemo nai to kuchi wo tsugunda...honto wa chotto ashi wo tometakute" Fer whispers in japanese. Fer turns around and sees a zombified Danna staring at him, Fer panics as his undead friend walks towards him, "No..." Fer whispers as the zombified Danna attacks him. Fer jolts up from his nightmare, revealing that he was sleeping in the floor of another classroom with Danna. Danna then asks Fer why he stabbed Zulemmy. Fer states that people don't always make sense, and how anger and grief can cloud a person's better judgement. Fer eventually wraps the conversation around into an important life lesson: "Part of growing up is doing what's best for people you care about... even if sometimes, that means hurting someone else." Danna will claim that she does not want to hurt anyone, but Fer sadly claims that it is not that easy. After Fer reassures Danna that everything will be alright, she falls back asleep peacefully in his arms. Four Days Before: Fer finds Danna crying on a corner, he tells her that he doesn't want to leave her, because she is his best friend, Danna says that Fer was the only one who could see her on her "yesterday and cruel future" with her grief and good moments. Fer tells Danna that when the time comes, all he wants is for her to be happy, Danna hugs Fer saying that she doesn't wants to let go. Present Day: Danna awakes to an unusual sound banging on the classroom. She gets up and looks out of the window to see a loose cable swinging outside the classroom with the wind. Upon exiting the classroom to fix it, she hears a noise and discovers Omar and Allison attempting to leave with the fixed truck. She calls out to them, after which Allison draws a rifle towards Danna, resulting in her pulling out her weapon. Omar turns and notices Danna, and attempts to quell the stand-off. Frank then appears with the remainder of the supplies, also planning to leave with Omar and Allison. Omar claims that they are simply leaving to look for their loved ones, and that nothing has to get heated as long as they all stay calm and quiet. Danna questions Frank about leaving, asking why he is doing this. Frank exclaims that he needs to get away from Fer, afraid of his instability and irrational behavior, fearing what he might do next. Omar slowly and calmly approaches Danna, asking her to drop her weapon. She threatens Omar but eventually ends up surrendering the gun to Omar. However, a distrustful Frank shoots Danna in the stomach and she falls to the ground in pain, blood starts pouring out of her wound. Diana and Fer barge out of the classroom, yelling at them and asking what they did, Fer goes to Danna as she loses blood. Three Days Before: Fer, Danna and Magdiel hang out, Magdiel asks why are they doing it, since they had never done it before, Danna states that it's because they're growing up and that's what kids do. Magdiel notes Fer's attitude, she asks what has happened, since he never acts that way, but Fer says that it's probably just stress messing around, Magdiel assures Fer that they're friends and he can count on her for anything. Danna makes up an excuse to leave the two alone and Fer lies to Magdiel telling her that he will travel to Japan during a pair of weeks, Magdiel assures him that everything will be alright, and that he will come back knowing a new language. This leads Fer to reveal he already knew japanese and that he even used to sing in japanese, Magdiel asks Fer to sing her a song some day and he agrees. Both smile at each other. Present Day: Both Fer and Magdiel stare at each other, worried about Danna's situation, Valentin rushes to help, but says that she is loosing too much blood and most probably won't make it. Fer begs Danna not to die, because he needs her, and she tells Fer that he needs to be strong and to confess to Magdiel. Fer refuses to let go of Danna's hand and she tells him that she will have to shoot her to ensure she doesn't comes back, lastly, she tells Fer that he shouldn't cry and that she loves him and Magdiel. Magdiel hugs Fer breaking in tears as he raises his gun and aims it to Danna's head. "Naichadame...naichadame...demo honto wa iitai yo...Ikanaide" he says as the screen goes black and the shoot is heard. As Omar drives the truck, he spots two women blocking the road, they order the defectors to step out of the truck. As Omar, Allison and Frank emerge from the truck, Omar recognizes the two women and smiles at them. "Tara? Mara? Long time no see lil' sisters!". Co-Starring *Macsen Lintz as Sasha *Christian Serratos as Diana *Steven Yeun as Omar Uncredited *Alanna Masterson as Tara *Lindsey Garret as Mara Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Tara. *First appearance of Mara. *Ikanaide (いかないで) is a japanese word that means "Don't Go". **The title of the episode refers to Danna telling Fer to "don't go" back to Japan, and later Fer telling Danna to "don't go" from life. Category:Season 1 (Breathing Again)